<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NMS slices of life by Earl_Samy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291422">NMS slices of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Samy/pseuds/Earl_Samy'>Earl_Samy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Samy/pseuds/Earl_Samy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the app game Notice Me Senpai! and OCs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Touya-senpai | OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back to you [Touya x Samy]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touya looked left and right before knocking at the door and sneaking in the dim lit room. It was always a James Bond mission to go to Samy's dorm, as they were not allowed to meet up with anyone after 10pm. However, after all this time not being able to contemplate her sweet face or stare at her big blue eyes, he could not wait for the day after.</p><p>He closed the door and leant on it after locking it. Phew, he did it! He was gently gaining his breath back when he felt a pair of arms hanging to his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckled as he slid his own arms around the person's waist, knowing all too well who was the culprit of this illicit touching.</p><p>“Samy, let me at least come inside properly!”</p><p>The ash brown-haired girl raised her head and pouted as she dived her blue eyes in his purple ones. Touya felt his heart dying of love. How could someone be so cute?</p><p>“I cannot wait, I haven't seen you in ages!”</p><p>He laughed. Such a tragedy queen! It was always as if they had not seen each other for years when he was away. He flicked her forehead gently.</p><p>“You drama queen, I was only gone for a week.”</p><p>Samy wore a shocked expression on her face. She got off his grasp and hit his arm. She then pinched both of the cheeks of the blonde student and pulled them out for a maximum pain indulged.</p><p>“You stupid painter, who was the one drowning me under messages all along? And you dare act all mighty?”</p><p>Touya burst out laughing. He should not have. She had a sly grin playing on her lips as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bed. She threw the tall student on it and sat on him, pinning his hands above his head to then… Tickle him. Touya was soon only tears of laughter and screams of muffled pain. He kicked his legs in the air and on the bed.</p><p>"Stop, Cutecake! I beg your pardon, I surrender, white flag, white flag!"</p><p>The girl smiled with all her teeth.</p><p>"No white flag for the traitor!" she said playfully.</p><p>However, Touya was far from giving up the weapons. After a few minutes of struggle -his girlfriend was way too strong for his own good- he finally managed to get his wrists out of her grip. She let a high-pitched scream out and let go of his hands almost instantly. Thus, he reversed the situation and pinned her to the bed to tickle her back.</p><p>She was laughing like crazy, begging him for pardon and asking him to stop this torture. Touya grinned and stopped the tickles when she accidentally kicked his back with her knees. He had forgotten how ticklish she was... She was apologising like crazy because of the kick. But he brushed it off and kept his girlfriend's arms pinned above her. He intertwined his fingers with hers.</p><p>"Are you trying to seduce me again? You know I am weak to this position…"</p><p>He giggled. She had flames spreading on her cheeks. She was so easy to make blushing…</p><p>"What if I am?" he purposely said with a low and charming voice.</p><p>He dived his purple orbs on her ocean blue eyes: a soft expression was playing on his face, eyes shining with the strongest love ever witnessed. Samy stared back but was blushing furiously. She smiled and tightened her grip on his fingers. She then slightly closed her eyes. Touya giggled and lowered his head to kiss her. It was a smooth kiss; their lips were caressing each other and tasting each other's flavour. Their hands were shaking from their throbbing hearts.</p><p>Their body heat was reaching summits. The blonde boy parted after a while but remained sat on Samy. He played with her hair before caressing her cheek. He left his hand on it, enjoying the soft warmth radiating from her blushing. Samy leant on the touch and put her hand on top of his. She pressed and smiled at him: she had this very cute smile painted on her face, one of utter joy and undying love. The one smile he was the only one to know.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, my love.”</p><p>He slightly blushed at her nickname. She had this impressive talent of making him flustered with a mere word. He smiled nonetheless and nodded before placing a sweet kiss on the corner of her lips.</p><p>“I am back, my angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A love coffee, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Samy gets hired in the high schoolcafé and has to work with Kouhai-chan, it ends up in...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A new café member?"</p><p>Kouhai-chan stared at Viktor Sensei who was sipping his usual cup of red tea.</p><p>"Yes. She is from my class. Maybe you have already heard her name: Kirishima Samy. A very good girl: excellent grades, nice, caring, always up to help. Her only flaw is that she will never changer herself to fit in society. She is proud of being different."</p><p>The brown-haired student put her fingers under her chin. She knew Samy by her reputation. She was famous for being the French student, the girl wearing the boys' uniform because she hated skirts, the only top student hated by the vice-dean because of her clothes and piercings. She also had this reputation of being a yakuza because of her piercings and not-heavy-but-not-very-Japanese makeup. A lot of students used to be scared of her but her kindness and cuteness quickly changed it all.</p><p>"Why is she coming to the café?"</p><p>Viktor smiled as he got up after having finished his cup of tea. He went to the counter and leant on it.</p><p>"Well, the vice-dean hates her so she punishes her by managing the café with you. Just like the other café members."</p><p>The girl pursed her lips. Another one to teach… She was on the verge of sighing loudly. As if her schedule was not hectic enough! She waited for the teacher to leave to flip the "OPEN" sign and show the "CLOSED" one. She then crashed on the nearest seat. She felt like the world was falling on her tiny shoulders. She hid her head inside her crossed arms. It was midday; students were back to class. It was her long-awaited break before the start of the afternoon shift. She was a bit too tired to eat.</p><p>And she was ready to hiss at whoever was coming in when she heard the doorbell ringing.</p><p>"Hello? Can I come in?"</p><p>Kouhai recognised the voice. It was the famous Samy. She had seen her quite a lot at the café. But aside from exchanging greetings, they had never talked.</p><p>"Yes. It is closed but I guess you come for the afternoon shift?"</p><p>The mid ash-brown haired girl nodded as she stepped inside.</p><p>"I was told to come and observe a bit how you work. I hope it will not be a problem?"</p><p>"No, it is fine." The café girl said while standing up. "Nice to properly meet you. I am Kouhai. A pleasure."</p><p>The French student flashed a bright smile and extended her hand towards the other.</p><p>"I am Samy. Nice to meet you. Let's work hard together: I will do my best to be of use!"</p><p>Kouhai could not tell what it was: the giggling sound of her voice, the brightness of her blue eyes, the warmth and softness of her hand; but she felt like this girl was going to change her life.</p><p>And how true was it.</p><p>First, Samy was a true help to the café. She was a great cook, her pastries were pure delight and she was a quick learner. She soon became completely autonomous, ready to take orders, prepare them and serve them with a huge smile on. Of course, she had times of utter clumsiness because yes, she was clumsy as hell. However, she would always pay attention to the dinnerware and other breakable elements.</p><p>Secondly, well, she got on so well with Kouhai. The café girl was surprised at how many common points they had. Similar thoughts, similar opinions, similar hobbies. They could spend the entire shift laughing from the same joke, debating on a controversial topic or imagining new concepts for the café.</p><p>They became close in no time. To the point Kouhai started developing a crush on the blue-eyed student. She had honestly never thought it would be possible for her to have feelings for a girl. But Samy had appeared and suddenly, her life and heart turned upside down! What was her sorcery?</p><p>"Kouhai!"</p><p>The brown-haired jumped out of surprise. She had not heard Samy coming from behind her.</p><p>"You looked so out of it!" She laughed while sitting in front of her. "What is in your mind?"</p><p>"Nothing much…"</p><p>Samy saw how Kouhai looked down. She stood up and came behind her to hug her from behind.</p><p>"Why so down?" She whispered against the skin of her neck, making the other shiver. "You look so sad…"</p><p>Kouhai gulped and removed Samy's hands from her shoulders.</p><p>"Have you ever, huh, liked someone from the same gender? Because it is happening to me right now and I do not know how to act upon it..."</p><p>The French girl had a very hurt and pained expression on the face. Yet, she hid it behind a soft smile. She came closer and took Kouhai's hands in hers.</p><p>"Just be yourself and tell her what you feel, in all honesty. I am sure it will work out!"</p><p>The café girl smiled and looked at her friend. She saw the faint blush and sad look in her blue orbs. Was she imagining things or… She dared to leave a sweet peck on Samy's cheek to observe her reactions. The blushing in her cheeks strengthened and she avoided her gaze. She had not imagined it. She smiled and left a sweet kiss on the corner of the other's lips.</p><p>"I will tell her very soon, then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>